Fairy Academy
by DaffodilChains
Summary: Horrible at summaries but basically a StiCy story with some Gruvia. StiCy is like my new OTP. Has the Fairy Tail characters but it takes place in a middle school called Fairy Academy, (like in the OVA) which is a school for people with special talents. Lucy is a supposed nerd but she has a talent that nobody knows of.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I own my story ;)**

Sting's POV

I walked into class, late as usual. This gave me a 'bad boy' reputation with the girls at my school: Fairy Academy.

Fairy Academy was a school for people with special talents. I was a great fighter. But I was also a guitarist and singer. I loved music, though not many people knew. I was just the tough guy.

As I plopped down in my chair, I ignored the Happy-sensei when he told me that I would be kicked out of school if I kept being late and propped my feet on my desk. The girls around me sighed and stared at me with dreamy looks, but the girl who sat next to me, Kiyomi Asama, the nerd, just snorted, rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

I was not a jealous or easily put off guy, but ever since the first day of Fairy Academy, when I'd been assigned to seat next to Kiyomi, she'd pissed me off. I was used to girls naturally liking me, but Kiyomi didn't like me. One girl isn't a problem of course, but the way she looks at me with contempt makes me hate her.

Lucy's POV

I snorted and rolled my eyes at that Sting Eucliffe. At Fairy Academy I went under the name of Kiyomi Asama. The people just assumed I was accepted because of smarts when I got into Fairy Academy, but I not actually a genius. I just get the best scores because all the guys are slacking or pranking people and all the girls are mooning over Sting Eucliffe. I got in because I am a great singer and dancer. I've been learning all kinds of dances since I was four. I'm an international sensation, I guess. **Lucy Heartfilia: Singer and Dancer of Fiore. **Those signs are everywhere in music shops and on the streets.

I looked back down at my work and scratched at the itchy, mousy-brown colored wig I wore to disguise myself. Happy-sensei's classes were weird. All about fish. Anatomy of fish, habitat of a fish, how to cook fish: 100 ways, how to eat fish properly, and so on. Right now we were supposed to write an essay on 'Why Fish are so Great'. I hate fish myself so the words in the essay were all made up and fake, just like my identity.

_Fish is great because of its taste, that soft, burnt taste when you smoke it; that slippery, smooth taste when you boil it with soup._

_Also, the look of fish is beautiful. Their scales shine in the sun and their tails are like mermaid tails…_

I heard someone chuckle and turned around to see Sting Eucliffe standing right behind me, reading my essay. "Can I help you with something, Eucliffe?" I snapped. "Cheating's not allowed, you know." A chorus of gasps came from the girls in the class. "Sting-sama does NOT cheat," she yelled.

"Yeah!" A bunch of girls joined in the protest.

I rolled my eyes again and was just about to turn back to my paper when the bell rang for break. I collected my books and left.

Sting's POV

I followed Kiyomi when she left. I could never see her at lunch or break and wanted to know where she went. She went around the corner and after a few seconds I hurriedly followed her. "Why are you following me, Eucliffe?" Kiyomi asked, her arms folded.

"No reason," I said putting my signature smirk on my face. Her eyes narrowed under her large glasses and I knew she didn't believe me. I needed an excuse. "I just wanted to tell you that you name doesn't fit you at all. Kiyomi means pure beauty and you are an ugly nerd."

The words didn't have the effect I expected, which was for her to break down, crying. Instead, Kiyomi shrugged saying, "If that's it you can leave now. You've told me. No need to follow me anymore right?" she turned and walked down the hall.

I didn't even know WHY I was so curious about where she went. But I kept on following her. This time I was extra careful and she didn't catch me. I was so surprised when she stopped at our school auditorium, where I sang at school performances.

I ran to the back door to the auditorium and sank low in one of the seats in the back. With difficulty I saw that the headmaster, Makarov, was there. "OK, Lucy, you can take off you disguise now." Lucy? Who's Lucy? "Thank god," Kiyomi said, pulling of a wig and her glasses. Long blond hair streamed down her back. "That wig was getting itchy." Kiyomi was Lucy Heartfilia.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

Lucy's POV

"Thank god," I say. "That wig was getting itchy."

"You know you can't stay disguised forever, right?" Headmaster Makarov said.

"I know, I just wanted to see how people would treat me if they didn't know I was a pop star. I'll reveal myself in the Spring Musical."

"That's good… Now, let's see you performance again. You worked on it right?"

"Yup!" I walk back and picked up my wig and glasses, putting them on. "Start the music, please." I walk to the center of the stage and nodded my head to the slow, graceful music.

"_In the winter,_

_I am lonely._

_My spirit soars,_

_High above the sea._

_People hate me,_

_When I'm disguised._

_But I'm disguised no more,_

_So let me flyyyyyy!"_

The music sped up and I hopped to the left, spinning and making sharp, but graceful movements. My dance had all the different dances I learned put together.

"_I remember when I was young,_

_Oo oh oo._

_They treated me like a superstar,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah."_

I pulled off my glasses at this point, and flung them into the seats.

"_But when they couldn't see,_

_the superstar._

_They all just left,_

_And I was alone._

_All I had was myself and meeee!"_

I ripped off my wig and let my blond hair fall down my back; dancing and singing my heart out, I was happy. The song sort of but didn't really fit with my situation since I had WANTED to see what being a normal nerd was like, but when I had written it, it felt right. The song ended and I bowed, and walked off the stage.

Seconds later I walked back on the stage, "What did you think?" I asked Headmaster Makarov.

"Not bad. Not bad at all."

Sting's POV

I quietly backed out of the auditorium. Nerdy Kiyomi was Lucy Heartfilia? Impossible. "Sting-sama," A girl with a nice body had walked up to me. "What are you humming? Are you writing a new song?" Humming? I wasn't humming. But then I realized that I was. I was humming Kiyomi's – no, LUCY's song. "Do I know you?" I said to the girl. The girl looked downcast, "We used to date. Don't you remember me? Ami?"

"Um, no." I said and walked away. I had dated a lot of girls. That and bad grades got me my 'bad-boy-womanizer' reputation. I walked down the hall whistling. Damn. I was whistling that song again. I slapped my forehead a few times, "Stupid stupid stupid." I said. "Why do I keep singing that song?"

Lucy's POV

_There wasn't anyone there._ The voice in my head repeated the same phrase in my head over and over again. _There wasn't anyone there._ When I had finished my song I swear I saw a flash of blond and the door close. I shook my head. Writing songs was making my imagination run away. There had been no one but me and Headmaster Makarov there. _At least, I hope not. No one can find out my identity now… Not after I planned the surprise…_

I sighed and pulled books from her locker and tucked them under her arm. Trying to balance the books, I closed her locker and locked it and my books spilled from my arm. Cursing under my breath, I bent down to collect her books. As I went to pick up the last book a large boot entered my vision and kicked the book farther away from me. I scowled and looked up. Sting Eucliffe. Of course. I reached to pick the book up and again Eucliffe kicked it away from me. I huffed and put my books down. "What do you want, Eucliffe? Give me my book." I hissed. That stupid Eucliffe.

He bent down and picked up the book. "You want the book? Try and get it." He tossed the book up onto the rafters. I gave a small yell and kicked his shin. "Ouch!" He yelled. "What was that for?"

My mouth fell open. I didn't answer him. I picked up my books and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, even though I really want to**

Normal POV

Sting walked into the classroom with a slight limp. Despite being in the middle of a test, all the girls (apart from Juvia, who was writing 'Juvia Fullbuster' all over her test paper) rushed over to Sting.

"Sting-sama, are you OK?"

"Sting-sama, what happened?"

"Sting-sama, who did this to you?

Lucy rolled her eyes at the crowd gathered around Sting. She was filling out an 'Anatomy of Fish' worksheet. Happy-sensei had jumbled up what he was supposed to do again, so all the answers had been filled out already.

"Lu – Kiyomi did." Sting said.

"What?!"

"How could she?"

Lucy's POV 

Wait. Did I hear that right? Did Eucliffe say _Lu – Kiyomi_? My brain froze. Only processing one thing: _Sting Eucliffe knows my secret. He was the one in the auditorium. There WAS someone apart from me and Headmaster Makarov. It was Eucliffe. But why didn't he tell?_

Sting's POV

I almost said Lucy. But…why didn't I tell? It wasn't like I KNEW or LIKED Kiyo – Lucy. I hated her…right?

The girls that were asking me how I was a few seconds ago had made a crowd around Lucy.

"Why did you do that to Sting-sama?"

"Did you kick him?"

"I bet she asked him on a date and he turned her down."

"Totally, why would Sting-sama date an ugly girl like…that?"

"I bet a million dollars that she got angry when he turned her down and hurt him."

Lucy looked thoughtful for a moment, then pointing at each girl in the order they spoke in she said:

"I did that because he threw my book up the rafters.

Yes. I did kick him.

No, I don't date womanizers.

Like HER, not THAT.

You owe me a million dollars."

I snorted, pretending it was a cough I turned away. She never got bothered with what anyone said to her.

The girls surrounding her were frozen in shock, their mouths the only things moving; up and down and up and down. They hadn't expected such a direct answer.

Lucy's POV

A sense of triumph rushed through me. Those girls were like goldfish. Open, close, open, close. I heard a snort and turned to look at the direction where the sound came from. Eucliffe. I face felt warm and I sat down and look at my work again. Why was I blushing? I hated Eucliffe. So what was the warm, tingly feeling I felt when he laughed at the girls? I hated him…right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Fairy Tail, the best manga/anime ever.**

Juvia's POV

I saw Kiyomi dash out of the room as soon as the bell rang, her face red. _I wonder what happened with Kiyomi._ I held my test paper in my hand carefully as I gathered my stack of books in my arms. I sighed. Another zero on a test. When Happy-sensei had collected the papers this time, he had skipped me. _I thought I was lucky, but Happy-sensei probably knew I was doodling again…_

I had gotten into Fairy Academy because of my talent for drawing. _It's not my fault Gray-sama sits right in front of me…_

I looked at my test paper again, carefully looking over what I drew. When I doodled my mind was far away so I didn't know the exact things I drew. I smiled happily at this result: A bunch of 'Juvia Fullbuster's written in different fonts and sketches of couple activities she was doing with Gray-sama.

Doooonnggg. Dooooonnngg. Doooonnngg. The bell? Already? I was daydreaming and doodling again. Gah! I rushed to my locker and threw everything in except for the test paper, which I folded up and tucked into a folder. I rushed into class just as the final bell sounded. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that I wasn't last. There was still an empty seat. Kiyomi's seat. Wait, Kiyomi? Kiyomi was never late.

"OK, class," Happy-sensei began, but was interrupted by the door opening. It was Kiyomi. "Sorry I'm late she said, I had to do something for Headmaster Makarov."

"That's OK, I was just about to tell the class something, why don't you sit down?" Kiyomi nodded and headed towards her seat.

"OK, class, we have a visitor. He has come from Lamia Scale Academy. Please welcome Lyon Bastia."

I looked up from my doodling as Gray-sama yelled, "What? Lyon?"

"Lead the welcoming, Gray." Happy-sensei said.

"Um, OK? Lyon Bastia," Gray-sama said

"Lyon Bastia," We all said.

"We welcome you to Fairy Academy," Gray-sama's voice rang out loudly through the classroom.

"We welcome you to Fairy Academy." Said the class.

"Aye, Sir!"

"AYE, SIR!"

"Thanks, for the welcome." Said Lyon Bastia.

Gray's POV

Lyon Bastia? That jerk? It couldn't be him. But as he walked in I saw that it was him.

Before I had come to Fairy Academy, I had been homeschooled by Ul, who had taught me a lot. Ul had two students: Me and Lyon. But Lyon had betrayed Ul. My mom and my dad had died, when Ul died too, I couldn't bear it. Lyon didn't care. He had taken part in killing her. He had helped a warlock raise a monster from the demon world. Ul died saving us.

Lyon cast his eyes over the whole room and stopped at me. He walked down the aisles of chairs…right past me. He took Juvia's hand and kissed it. "Is this what they call love at first sight?" he asked her.

Juvia didn't seem to notice until she went to pick up a color pencil with the hand Lyon was holding and found she couldn't move it. "Eh?" She said in surprise and looked up. "Who are you?" she asked.

I burst out laughing, and then slapped a hand over my mouth. I didn't want Juvia to think I liked her. "Lyon Bastia from Lamia Scale Academy." Lyon said. "I was just introduced."

"Oh." Juvia said, trying to pull her hand away. "Can you please let go of me now? It's hard to draw with one hand."

"What are you drawing?"

"Nothing really."

Lyon plucked the paper from her hand and looked at it. His smile at Juvia turned to a frown and he looked at me. "What's this about?" he asked, showing Juvia's doodling to me. It was me. Juvia did this a lot and it creeped me out.

"Juvia is my true love." Lyon announced, pulling Juvia out of her chair and drawing her into his chest, making her let out a small "Eep!"

I thought I'd love if someone else liked Juvia, so she'd stop bothering me, but Lyon hugging her made me feel annoyed…and a bit protective. "Juvia's not anyones but her own."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia sighed happily.

I smacked my forehead. Now Juvia would be even more persistent. "Mr. Lyon, you can sit over there. It's the only empty seat." Happy-sensei told Lyon. Wait did he say empty seat? The only empty seat is right next to me and Juvia. "Fate has sat us together, Juvia." Lyon said, plopping down in the empty chair. I heard a snort and a giggle. I looked back; it was that Kiyomi girl and Sting Eucliffe.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail. You know that, right?**

Lucy's POV

I giggled as Lyon told Juvia they were meant for each other. Someone snorted at the exact same time. Eucliffe. I blushed as he looked at me. Blushed? Argh! What was I doing? I looked back at Juvia, Lyon and Gray.

Gray was glaring at Lyon; Lyon was staring at Juvia and Juvia was doodling again. "Ms. Kiyomi Asama, please report to the Headmaster's office."

I stood up and walked to the door. "Oooh, SOMEONE'S in trouble." The girls that had yelled at me said happily.

"Headmaster Makarov. You called?" I asked sitting on the chair opposite of the Headmaster.

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe it'd be more dramatic…if you sang with someone in the Spring Musical."

"What? But I planned everything already!" I exclaimed.

"I know, I know. But I think it'd be more nice." Headmaster Makarov pulled out a bingo machine. "Here we'll put the names of the good musicians and I will announce in tomorrow's assembly that you are singing and someone will accompany you."

"OK, I guess." I didn't want to admit it, but singing with someone didn't sound so bad after all. "Thank you for telling me your idea." I walked out of the room.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sting's POV

We filed into the auditorium for assembly and sat down. "OK, guys I have an announce – " _'Squeeee!'_ Everyone covered their ears as Headmaster Makarov leaned in too close to the microphone. "Ahem. Announcement to make. Ms. Kiyomi Asama will be singing in the Spring Musical."

"What?"

"That loser?"

"Can she even sing?"

Murmurs of doubt rang out around the auditorium. "Someone will sing with her."

I sat up straighter and listened closely. How were they going to pick the person? _Why am I so excited?_

Lucy's POV

Headmaster Makarov brought out the bingo machine and told everyone what the machine did. Headmaster Makarov had told me the list of people, but I only remembered one: Sting Eucliffe. _Please choose Sting. Please choose Sting._ Wait. Did I say Sting? Not Eucliffe? What am I thinking? "Kiyomi, since you're singing you should be the one to choose." Headmaster Makarov gestured for me to spin the bingo wheel. I spun it and a small ball came out. _Please let it be Sting, please. _I cracked open the ball and unfolded the slip of paper inside.

Sting's POV

Why was Lucy so slow? I wanted to know who was going to sing with her. Finally she unfolded the paper, and a hint of a smile showed on her face. "Sting Eucliffe." She said. I looked down in my lap and a grin spread across my face, so wide it kinda hurt. Then I felt a thousand eyes look at me and I remembered my reputation. "Do I have to?" I said, forcing a scowl on my face.

Lucy's POV

"Do I have to?" Sting asks, scowling. My body felt numb, yet I could feel a large pain blossoming in my chest. _It's not like you like him! _I scolded myself. _Why do I feel so…sad and disappointed then?_ "No, you don't have to." I say shortly. For a moment I thought I saw Sting's scowl slip into a look of despair, but his glower returned seconds later. "Yes, you do, Mr. Eucliffe. Ms. Kiyomi has picked and therefore you will sing with her." Headmaster Makarov announced. Sting's scowl stayed in place but I could see his eyes light up. Was he happy to sing with me too?

Sting's POV

I let out a breath of relief as we walked out of the auditorium. Most of the guys were drowsy and the girls were all saying that Lucy didn't deserve to sing with me.

I had almost blown my chance. When Lucy said that I didn't have to sing with her part of me felt like it died. _Why did you feel like that? You don't like her._

I shook my head trying to shake the stupid little voice in my head out of there. "Sting-sama, why do you look so happy? Aren't you angry because you have to sing with Kiyomi the Loser Nerd?" A girl I didn't know walked by my side.

"Um, yeah. I'm furious. I hate that annoying little nerd." I said placing a frown on my face. "You know, Eucliffe, if you REALLY didn't want to sing with me you could've talked to the Headmaster." A voice behind me said, stiffly. And unless I heard wrong the voice sounded a little sad, too.

I turned around. Lucy had heard me.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FT. I couldn't even though I really want to; I can't draw for my life.**

Lucy's POV

Sting looked horrified to see me. Was I THAT awful to be around? I stalked past him and brushed away a small tear. _Why am I this sad over Sting?_ I sat down at my desk and looked at the blackboard, but tears blurred my vision. I looked down at my notebooks and binders and blinked quickly, willing the tears to go away.

A shadow suddenly towered over me. "Hey, Kiyomi. I saw Headmaster Makarov in the hall, he said we can take this period to go practice in the auditorium." It was Sting. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, afraid that I'd break down and cry hard in front of everyone.

Sting's POV 

I walked out of the classroom into the hall. Lucy was so angry with me she wouldn't even talk to me. I walked to auditorium and waited outside, a few minutes later Lucy came her eyes and nose red. When she saw that I was looking at her she looked at the floor. Was she crying? Was she that sad from what I said? We walked side by side into the auditorium and despite my worries that I'd made her cry, I felt my heart feel like it was going to burst from happiness that she and I was singing together and that we were walking together. _Did I just think that? God, what am I turning into? Why am I this happy over her?_

Lucy's POV

Sting and I walked to the front row seats and sat down. I pulled out a copy of the lyrics and handed it to him, also giving him a highlighter. "Highlight the verses I point to. That's where you'll sing. We'll choreograph later." I mumbled. I pointed to a few verses then gave him another highlighter, a green one this time. "Use this one to highlight the parts we'll sing together." I almost expected him to refuse and tell me that I wasn't the boss of him, but he just nodded and took the highlighter from me.

After highlighting, I stood up and walked to the stage. My tears had stopped coming now. "Why don't we practice the song a bit? I'll sing it first so you know the tune." I was sure that he was the person in the auditorium when I had sang to Headmaster Makarov, but he didn't know I knew.

Sting's POV

I nodded along to the music as Lucy sang. Her voice was sweet and pure, ringing out around the auditorium. I closed my eyes and smiled. I must have looked pretty funny because Lucy stopped singing suddenly and laughed. My eyes flew open and I saw her. She had a hand clapped over her mouth. Her laugh was beautiful too. Soft and warm. "Anyway, you get the idea right?" I nodded. "Come up then, we can try it together."

I walked up the stairs to the stage and stood next to Lucy, holding the lyrics in m hand. I felt so happy when I was singing with Lucy, I thought I was crazy.

When we finished Lucy was grinning and her cheeks were pink. "That was great, Lucy." I say then I realize I had called her Lucy instead of Kiyomi.

Lucy's POV

Lucy? I knew that he knew. "Well, I guess I don't need this for now." I said and pulled off the wig. I shook my head and my blond hair swished across my face. Sting's hand shot out and tucked strands of my hair behind my ear. "Sti – Eucliffe. What are you doing?"

Sting blushed. He blushed? "Look," he said, his face looking a bit sad and desperate. "I know you probably don't want to sing with me, but I want to sing with you."

My eyes stung and before I knew it I was crying.

Sting's POV

Lucy started crying. Did she hate me that much? I turned to leave. Shit, I had totally embarrassed myself. Lucy grabbed my hand. "No, wait. I'm crying because I'm happy. I wanted to sing with you too."

I looked down at her hand. It was small, the fingers slender, and soft. Her hand fit perfectly in mine. On instinct, I pulled her into my chest and kissed her lightly. First she resisted, but after a while she kissed back.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Juvia's POV

"Gray-sama, Juvia thanks you for helping me with Lyon in class." I say to Gray-sama.

"Yeah, sure, no problem, Juvia." Gray-sama was distracted. "Oi! Satsuko! I need your help!"

Satsuko? The new girl? Gray-sama liked Satsuko? I could feel tears, so I ran outside into the schoolyard. THUMP! I blinked tears out of my eyes and looked up from the floor to see whom I bumped into. Lyon. "Juvia-chan, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Lyon." I tell him

"You sure?" Lyon's face was concerned. "You don't look OK. You're eyes are puffy and red and your nose is red, too. Oh and your face is all depressed."

I glared at him. "Thanks for that."

Lyon raised his hands up and smiled. "Hey, I'm just telling the truth." He held out his hand. "You want to take a walk?"

"Yeah, sure." I said. Wait. WHAT did I say? Why was I going with Lyon when I liked Gray? _You shouldn't like him anymore. He likes Satsuko, right?_

I put my hand through the crook of Lyon's arm and we walked outside. The sun was shining and the flowers were blooming. Spring. My favorite season. Lyon grabbed a bunch of flowers and handed them to me, bowing. "Milady, here are some flowers to show my eternal love for thee." Lyon said. I giggled and took the flowers. "I appreciate the lovely gift greatly, Milord. Thy has a beautiful choice in colors." We both laughed. "Do you even know if we used 'thy' correctly?" I ask Lyon in between laughing. He shook his head, while being doubled up with laughter.

"Oi, Lyon!" I stopped laughing and looked up. Just as I though, the person who shouted was Gray. I didn't say Gray-SAMA like normally? "Stop bothering Juvia, why don't you."

"I wasn't bothering her." Lyon's smile vanished.

"Oh, yeah?" Gray's hand balled into a fist and he swung at Lyon.

"Lyon!" I shoved Lyon to the ground and Gray missed, his punch swinging in the air.

"Owwww." Someone under me murmured. I looked down and felt my face turn red. When I had pushed Lyon down so that Gray wouldn't hit him I had landed on top of him. "Ah! Sorry, Lyon!" I scrambled off Lyon and brushed dirt and grass off my dark blue dress. Lyon's pale face had a slight pink tint to it. "No problem. Thanks for helping me."

Gray's POV

Why was Juvia with Lyon? And why was she so happy? She liked ME. "Come on, Juvia. Walk with me?" I expected Juvia to scream 'GRAY-SAMA!' and try to hug me, but instead her happy smile slid off her face and a icy, stony expression took it's place. "Why don't you go ask SATSUKO, Gray?" She practically spat. And did she just call me Gray? No Gray-sama like usual? _Why are you fussing? This is the moment you've been waiting for! Juvia doesn't like you anymore!_ "Satsuko?" She must've had seen me ask Satsuko about the math homework questions. "Is this why you're with Lyon?"

"No! I just might have changed my mind about liking only you." Juvia's voice was frosty. "I mean. Lyon's REALLY nice. And he doesn't think I'm annoying." She helped Lyon up asking him if he was OK.

What was I feeling? Was I… jealous?

Juvia's POV

I felt so angry with Gray. "Why were you with Satsuko anyway?" I ask him after helping Lyon up. "Why do you ask? Jealous?" Gray taunted.

"No! I just wondered if you liked her, but since you're not going to answer…" I took Lyon's hand and pulled him to the direction of Fairy Academy's maze. "Wait! Juvia! Where are we going?" Lyon pulled me to a stop.

"Oh, god. Sorry! I was just so mad at Gray that I wanted to go to the maze. I didn't even ask if you wanted to go!" I blushed, embarrassed.

"Nah. It's OK. Did you really mean that you don't like Gray anymore?"

"Yes. That stupid jerk." My voice wavered and the tears I had held back poured down my face.

"Hey. Hey!" Lyon tilted my head up. "Forget about him. Lets go into the maze, 'kay?"

" 'Kay." I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

Gray's POV

Where was Juvia going with Lyon? I crept up on them and hid behind a bush. "… so mad at Gray that I wanted to go to the maze. I didn't even ask if you wanted to go!" I heard Juvia say. What? Juvia mad at ME? I thought she was kidding about her liking someone else but I guess it was true…

The thorns of the bush I was hiding behind poked me. Juvia and Lyon were entering the maze. On instinct I followed them. "Hey, Lyon. Why do you think Gray was with Satsuko?" I heard Juvia ask Lyon. Lyon stiffened. Jealous ass. Juvia tugged Lyon's shirt sleeve. She looked cute, with her blue hair tied in pigtails and only her fingers peeking out of her too-big school jumper. Cute? Was I falling for JUVIA? "Lyon. I'm sorry. I know you don't like Gray."

"Mm-mm" Lyon shook his head. "It's just we're no that… close."

"Oh." Juvia seemed a bit uncomfortable so I decided to jump in.

"God, Juvia you're so stupid! All I asked Satsuko was the math homework. I didn't know how to do them." I tried to sound a bit rude like I usually did, but my heart wasn't in it.

"You could've asked Juvia." Lyon pointed out.

"I COULD. But Satsuko is the best at math." I say defending myself.

"No, she isn't. I am." Juvia's voice is small and angry. Cold as ice. Empty of emotion. _Does Juvia hate me now? _I wanted to slap myself. I should have been jumping with joy, but I wasn't. I felt…empty?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

** I don't really know how to put a line in between the story and the author's note, so I'll I just write 'AUTHOR'S NOTE' when I have an author's note so you'll know. **

** I know I put Gruvia in the summary (Gruvia is my FAVORITE OTP) but I can't do that to Lyon (T.T) so instead I'll be changing this to a LyVia (I don't really know their pairing name) and make Gray a bit of a jerk. **

** Also, I watched the episode where Juvia wants to go on the love water slide with Gray and he refuses and then Lyon picked Juvia up (BRIDAL STYLE) and brought her to the slide and I was just screaming because they look so nice together. If I change from Gruvia to LyVia I'm pretty sure it'll be OK, because Gray doesn't seem to like Juvia anyway (T.T)**

**AUTHOR'S REVISED NOTE:**

**OK. I know what I said about LyVia, but a reader, Ushiio, reviewed my story (Thanks again!) And convinced me to keep it a Gruvia story. So I will. But I still feel bad for Lyon so I'll be starting another fanfic after this one and that will be LyVia. :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I TOTALLY own Fairy Tail... Just Kidding! I don't.**

Lucy's POV

I walked out of the auditorium, feeling like I was walking on air. _You guys KISSED! _My brain wouldn't shut up, screaming the same phrase over and over again.

Sting had got out of the auditorium using the back door. His face had looked a bit far-away when he left.

Before I knew it I had bumped into someone. "Hey, loser. I hope you didn't hurt Sting-sama when you sang with him. Everyone knows you're a violent person." I had bumped into a Sting-Follower. "If I'm so VIOLENT maybe you should get out of the way or I might hit you." I say smirking my 'I'm-better-than-you' smirk. The girl looked scared, like I was going to actually hit her and scurried away.

I had no idea where I was heading, but soon I reached the place where Sting had thrown my book. I walked forward a bit and saw Sting, I was about to call his name but then I saw whom he was with. He was with another girl.

Sting's POV

I ran out the back door of the auditorium. Why did I kiss her? And why did I act so sappy? I walked to the Fairy Academy boys dorms and pushed the door open to my room. "Nya~" My cat, Lector, walked up to me and rubbed his face against my boots. "Yo, 'sup, Lector?" I ask him, rubbing his back.

"Awww. Sting Eucliffe, the bad boy, talks to his cat?" A voice said.

I whipped around. "Ki – Kitara?!"

Kitara used to go to Fairy Academy, but she disappeared for a year. She was my old girlfriend. The only girl I'd stayed with for more than a week.

"Hey, Eucliffe." Kitara said, smiling and walking to me with her hands out.

"What are you doing here?" I hugged her hard. She felt warm and nice.

"Just restarting my education." She chuckled softly. "Give me a tour?"

"U-uh, yeah! Of course!" she took my hand and dragged me to the door and down the stairs.

I walked Kitara through the gardens and when it started raining we ran back to the sheltered area. We laughed and Kitara shook herself like a wet dog, droplets of water flying everywhere. Kitara walked with me slowly, a comfortable silence settling in between us. We had just walked to the locker areas when Kitara stopped walking a pulled me to a stop. She opened her mouth to speak and at that moment I heard footsteps running away. I turned and saw Lucy.

Juvia's POV

I sat down in my seat, my usual seat. Then I realized that Gray would be in front of me and I grabbed my stuff. I moved to the back row and dumped my stuff on the ground.

I stood beside my table, arranging my blue colored stationary and notebooks when someone shoved me. "Hey!" I yelled and turned around. It was Kiyomi. Again she looked sad and angry. Did she ever look happy? "Hey. What'cha thinking about?"

"Hm?" I turned back and saw Gray had plopped down in the seat beside me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you doing?"

"Um" Gray looked at himself. "Sitting?"

"Your seat's over there." I say, pointing.

` "So's yours." Gray propped his feet on the desk. I glared at him but sat down anyway. Sting Eucliffe walked in. With Kitara?! "Kitara!" I squeal and run towards her. Kitara looked around the classroom and saw me. "Ah! Juvia-chan!" She hugged me and asked me how I was doing. "Fine." I tell her. "Where'd you go? I missed my bestie."

"Somewhere." Kitara said, winking. _Why was she being so mysterious? Kitara was always open…_

Lucy's POV

I sat at my desk and pulled out an old photo album from my bag. I flipped through the photos, memories flooding my mind.

… A 5 year old me, running on the beach.

… A 9 year old me, sitting at the dinner table with my father.

… A 10 year old me, looking at an open cookbook, covered in flour.

When it got to the photos from when I went to Fairy Academy something was different. Suddenly, I realized what it was. I had stopped smiling. I closed my album and made a vow to myself: After I reveal myself at the spring musical, I'll be that happy girl again. No more hiding, snapping or being mean.

**TIME SKIP TO THE DAY OF THE SPRING MUSICAL**

Sting's POV

Lucy had been avoiding me lately, but she seemed a bit more happy and carefree. Very un-Kiyomi. We stepped up onto the stage and the routine began. We sang in canon, her high voice first then me second. When Lucy ripped off her wig and glasses, everyone gasped their mouths dropped open.

At the end of the song Lucy stepped forward. "Hey, guys!" She said. "I'm not really Kiyomi, as you can see. My name's Lucy Heartfilia! I'm really sorry I've been a sourpuss and so snappy and mean to all of you. I hope we can be friends!" People cheered and clapped for her and I smiled to see her so happy.

When we walked off the stage and behind the curtains I opened my mouth to talk to Lucy, but then I saw to guys standing in front of us. "Hey, Luce!" The pink haired guy said. (What a weirdo! Who has PINK hair?!) "What's up?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

****  
**OK, so I had Writer's Block, so I couldn't really think of anything to write. So, sorry for the late update!**

**Can you guess who the pink haired dude is? It's a pretty simple question.**

**Since I'm not switching to LyVia, but sticking to GruVia, can anyone give me ideas to make Gray look like Superman to Juvia again? Because I made him very jerk-y (BEEF JERKY!) and Lyon very hero-y (didn't work here.) Please PM me or leave a review about what you think I should do! **

**Arigato, minna-san!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FT**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

** OK, I know all the characters are really OOC, but I'm TRYING to make them more like their characters in the manga/anime now. **

** Also, everybody knows that that pink haired guy was Natsu, so let me explain this: **

**I KNOW Natsu is in Fairy Tail BEFORE Lucy, and that Sting isn't there, and Kitara isn't there and Satsuko isn't there, but this IS a fanfiction. **

**I decided to add Natsu because in the anime Lucy always is happier and more energetic when Natsu is around so I put him in. **

**BUT I didn't think I would before so I just made up Regulus Prep School (Can you guess whose the headmaster's kid? Here's a hint: REGULUS=LION ) since Natsu destroyed so much in the REAL FT, I thought it'd be easier to just slip him in if I used that fact.**

Lucy's POV

What was he doing here? He had gone to my old school, a prep school for misbehaving kids. I had always run away from home and he was very… destructive. "Hey, Luce." He says. "What's up?" He holds out his arms in front of him, asking for a hug. "NATSU!" I scream and I jump on him, hugging him hard.

Natsu had been my best friend in Regulus Prep School. "What are you doing here?" I ask, still hugging him. "I got out of RPS and they sent me here. I stopped destroying. Well, I didn't STOP, but I do it less now." Natsu rubs his hair sheepishly. "Eh! You've grown so tall, Natsu!" I stand on my tiptoes and ruffle his messy pink hair. I hear a cough behind me and turn around. "Oh! Sting! This is Natsu. He's my friend from RPS. Regulus Prep School." I tell Sting. "I gotta go now!" I wave bye to Sting. "Natsu, come to my room? I have SO much to ask you!" Natsu nodded and I pulled him to the dorms.

Sting's POV

Lucy led that Natsu out the door, chatting about their old school and about Fairy Academy. I wanted to follow her and ask her why she was avoiding me, but suddenly Kitara jumped on me. "Hey! Sting! You were great! Want to go get some fro yo?" I shook my head. "I have something to do. Sorry, Kitara." Kitara stood back and looked me up and down. "OK. Spill. What's wrong?"

"Huh? What? Nothing's wrong." I say, peering over her shoulder at the door.

"Riiiigghhhtt." Kitara says. "I TOTALLY believe you."

"Sorry, Kitara I REALLY have to go." I pushed pass her and run towards the girl dorms.

Lucy's POV

"What happened in RPS when I left?" I look at Natsu. He had grown a lot. He used to be the same height as me. Even a little shorter. But now he was half a head? A head? Two heads? Taller than me. He had also grown more fit. Lying on my bed (we had went to my rented room.) he was really cute. His smile showed his white teeth and his pink hair was adorably mussed.

"Well. Headmaster Regulus got into a car crash from being drunk and fell into a coma. Loke went to visit him everyday, but everyone – even him – was really shocked. Especially because he was always telling us not to drink."

"Really? Oh, poor Loke." I said. "Is he OK now?" Natsu nodded. "He returned a week before I left."

"That's good." Suddenly I noticed something was… missing. "Hey, Natsu. Where's your scarf? The one your dad gave you."

"Huh?" Natsu looked down and his mouth fell open. "Ack! I lost Igneel's scarf! Ah!" He jumped up and ran in the direction of the Academy. "Oi! Natsu! Wait up!" I yelled. But he was long gone. I sighed and walked back to the Academy.

As soon as I passed the front gate something white hit my face. "Ah!" I pull the thing away from my face. Natsu's scarf! So he didn't find it yet. I walked to the Academy mazes and saw Natsu there. "Hey! Natsu! I found your scarf!" But he didn't notice me. He was in a heated argument with someone. Someone with blond hair and a scar on his face… Sting?!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**OK, I know it was a bit weird and everything but when inspiration does not hit you, you write SOMETHING. **

**Is anyone wondering what their fight is about?**

**Will update soon!**

**Hopefully inspiration will come and punch me or something.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail because someone named Hiro Mashima does. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** I know characters are still OOC in this chapter, but hopefully it will change. Or it might not. It IS a FanFiction after all.**

**Anyone have suggestions for following chapters? How Juvia and Gray should get back together? How Sting and Lucy will forgive each other?**

Sting's POV

Lucy hadn't been in the dorms. It turned out she rented an apartment just down the streets of Magnolia.

I walked out the door of the academy and saw the pink haired dude – Natsu. "Oi. You!" Natsu ignored me. "Hey, Pinky!" I yell.

"Who called me Pinky?" He asks.

"I did! Where's Lucy? You're supposed to be with her!"

"Don't you call me Pinky, pretty boy."

"Where's Lucy?" I try again.

"At her home. She can handle herself. She's stronger than you think."

"She's Lucy."

Lucy's POV

"So what if I'm Lucy? Does that mean I'm weak?" Sting looked shocked to see me suddenly appear. "Natsu, I found your scarf. Do you wanna go to the maze now?"

"Igneel's scarf! Jeez, thanks Lucy!" Natsu said as I pulled him to the mazes. I wanted to get away from Sting as soon as possible. "Hey, what's the hurry?" Natsu asked, tugging playfully at my hair. "Nothing! Can't I catch up with my bestie?"

"I'M your bestie?" He said, playing shocked.

I punched him in the shoulder. "Ye-es!" We walked into the maze when Natsu's phone rang. HE looked at the screen and paled. "Shit. Sorry, Luce. I have to take this." He ran back to the direction of the entrance of the maze, his scarf flapping in the wind.

Sting's POV

I debated whether to go into the maze and apologize or walk away when the Dragneel walked out of the maze. Did he ditch Lucy? "Yeah… I know. I'll get you the money soon." I hear Natsu mumble. Wait a second. Was he in debt with someone? I sneaked close to him to hear snatches of the phone conversation. "Yeah. I know this rich girl. I can get you more money by her. She TOTALLY thinks I'm her friend" Was he talking about Lucy? That was horrible! I have to tell Lucy. NOW I dashed into the maze, but the dry leaves under my feet crackled under my feet and Natsu got a glimpse at me. I hope he only saw my hair or something that doesn't matter. "Eh! Stiiinnnggg!" I didn't turn around I kept running. "Stiiinnnngg" I recognized the voice. It was Kitara. I didn't stop running, but I turned my head over my shoulder, calling, "Look, Kitara, I'm busy. No time to talk." I ran until I saw Lucy. She was sitting on the fountain that was positioned at the very center of the maze. "Lucy! I have to tell you something. Important." She looked up.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Look, Luce." I said, panting hard. "I know. I know that you like Natsu, but he doesn't like you. He just wants your money."

Lucy's faced turned cold and hardened like stone. "I know that you DON'T like Natsu, but he's my friend. Just cuz you don't like him doesn't mean you have to… DIRTY his name!" She stood up and stormed off.

Juvia's POV

I headed out of the classroom when someone caught my shoulder. "Hey, Juvia-chan!" I turned around. Lyon. "Want to eat lunch together?"

"Sure. I have to tell you something." He walked me to my locker and waited as I slipped my books into it. We sat down by the marble fountain decorated with the Fairy Academy emblem and took out our lunches. "Juvia. I have to tell you that…" He pulled me into his arms, giving me a big hug. "I REALLY like you."

I could hear Lyon's heart beating fast and I could feel his toned muscles beneath his shirt. "Lyon. That's what I wanted to talk about."

Gray's POV

"That's what I wanted to talk about." I heard Juvia say. "Lyon… I really like you too, but as a friend." Juvia stood up and looked up at the sky, a sad smile on her face. "I love someone else. I like Gray."

"What?!" Lyon stood up, his lunch falling to the green grass. "That guy's a jerk!"

Juvia tucked a strand of her long blue hair behind her ear, shaking her head. "Mm-mm. I don't think so. He doesn't like me, I know. But I still like him."

"I thought you'd say that. I still like you, Juvia. But I wont force you to like me. BUT I can help you with Gray, I think."

My head snapped up and hit the branch of the tree I was standing behind with a loud THUNK. "Ouch…" I mumbled.

"Gray?" I looked up and saw Juvia standing over me. "Are you OK?"

"Were you spying?" Lyon voice came from behind Juvia.

"No." I glared at him. Juvia offered me a hand and pulled me up. "I have a few things to say to you, Juvia."

A scared look settled on her face and she hid behind Lyon. Did she expect me to yell at her? I mean I HAD yelled at her before when she was getting a bit clingy, but… "Juvia, I DO like you. I just… don't know how to show it."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** The characters will probs STILL stay OOC, cos PEOPLE this is a FANFICTION. So yeah… **

** How did you like this chapter? It's a bit rushed, I know, but I was basically ripping my own hair out because I am a HARCORE shipper of Gruvia/Gravia. And YES LyVia sounds cute, but it's not an OTP.**

** I apologize to readers that I haven't updated lately. I HAVEN'T ABANDONED IT! =3=**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FT **

Lucy's POV

Argh! I wanted to strangle Sting. Why was he being so… Sting? Natsu was my childhood friend! I needed someone to talk about it. I pulled my phone from it's pocket in my bag and dialed a number that had been on speed dial for forever. "Levy-chan?" I asked when the dial tone had ended.

"Lu-chan? What's up?"

"Can we please, please, PLEASE talk?" I asked her.

"Yeah, su – KYA!" I winced as I heard multiple thumps through the phone.

"Err, Levy-chan? You kay?"

"Owwww. Yea, I'm fine. Just a bit sore. Carrying too many books." Levy laughed.

"Typical." I giggled, my anger at Sting draining away.

"Come over to Fairy Hills, Lu-chan."

"Kay." I hung up and headed to the direction of the school dorms for the girls.

Sting's POV

"OK, Pinky. What are you planning with Lucy? I know you want her money." I cornered Natsu.

He snorted. "Yeah, so? As if, Luce will believe you."

I sighed. He was right. "Fine I don't have any proof, but tell me your plan. You think I can't stop it anyway."

Natsu shrugged. "This Friday I'm bringing Luce to Regulus Academy. Then I can persuade her to give me the money by pretending to be a pathetic friend OR if she doesn't want to just hold her for ransom. She IS from the Heartfilia family."

"Ohhh. I got to, um, go." I ran to the boy dorms and locked my door. I pulled the mini recorder from the inside of my shirt and smiled as I listened to my recording.

Juvia's POV

"Gray, you shouldn't joke about stuff you don't mean." I turned and ran, tears blurring my vision. Being totally rejected was one thing. But Gray pretending he liked me was mean and cruel. "Oi! Juvia!" I heard Gray but kept running, leaves and branches got caught in my hair. I finally collapsed in the middle of nowhere and sobbed hysterically. I couldn't help it.

Gray's POV

"Oi! Juvia!" I yelled, but she kept on running, ignoring me. A large branch smacked my forehead and I stopped chasing her. Was I really like that to Juvia? So untrustworthy? "Juvia? Juvia?" I pulled branches off trees to clear a path for myself. "Where are you?" And then I heard a loud, piercing scream. There was no mistake whose scream that was. Juvia.

Lucy's POV

"Levy-chan, I don't know what to do. I thought Sting liked me, but then he came in with this other girl and then he goes all hater on Natsu."

"Mm, Lu-chan. Do you think Sting's JEALOUS?"

"Uh, no, don't think so." I sighed. I hadn't thought that Sting could've been jealous. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I checked the screen:

**1 new text message from Sting Eucliffe**

I didn't want to talk to Sting but I checked the message anyway.

**Luce. Gotta tlk 2 u. Come 2 boys drm. NOW. Plz. – S**

"Sting wants to talk to me. Should I go? Should I not go? AHHH! Levy-chan!"

"Bah! Luce. Just go!" Levy started reading again. I walked out of Fairy Hills heading to the boys dorm. I was at the front gate of the dorms when everything went black.

Sting's POV

Where was Lucy? I knew she didn't want to talk to me but still. This was urgent. I bumped into Gray coming out of the forest. "Have you seen Juvia?" He asked me just as I asked him "Have you seen Lucy?"

"No." We both said.

"Help me find Juvia and I'll help you find Lucy."

"OK, but hurry. I have a bad feeling Luce is in trouble."

We ran into the forest again.

Gray's POV

I followed Juvia's fading screams in the forest. We finally reached a clearing and we were staring at a giant furry body. Vulcan.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Kay, so I know all my chapters are short but I hope you like this chapter. I finally figured out how to get Juvia and Gray together and Lucy and Sting together. YAY! I'm happy about that. I am finally clearing out a bit of my writer's block, so, um, chapters will be coming MUCH more often. .**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** OMG. I love this chapter myself, so I tink you'll like it too! The story is almost ending **

Gray's POV

"We could really use Erza right now." I murmured. Erza had been our school martial arts champion. She had entered a contest and won easily, catching the eye of one of the judges. She transferred to Karin's School of Martial Arts and Sword Fighting (or KSMASF) just a month ago. "Juvia!" I yelled at the tiny figure clutched in the forest Vulcan's large hand. "Are you hurt?" I waited for an answer but none came.

"Could we _please_ just get Juvia and get it over with?" Sting said angrily.

"Argh! Just go to Lucy! I'll take care of Juvia myself."

"Fine." Sting stomped back to the path of the forest but turned around when he had almost reached the trees. "Good luck, dude." He said.

"Yeah… you too." I said. I was nervous already. Not because I couldn't defeat the Vulcan. I knew I could. But because I could hurt Juvia if he dropped her.

Sting's POV

I ran out of the forest, to the direction of Regulus Academy, my phone's GPS showing me the way.

When I showed up at the front gate I was panting, but I almost choked and died when I saw what Regulus Academy looked like. I had seen Regulus Academy before. Online. But it wasn't like this. This was a pile of ashes. Someone had burned down the school. Something had been scratched into the ash-covered wall:

_**KINANA**_ _**+ NATSU 4EVER**_

Suddenly, everything fell into place.

Lyon's POV

I knew Juvia liked Gray, but rejected like that was way embarrassing. I sighed. I knocked and entered Headmaster Makarov's study. "Headmaster… I'm going back to Lamia Scale Academy."

Headmaster Makarov looked up and studied my face. "Ah, I see. Very well. I'll call a cab for you."

Lucy's POV

Urgh. What happened? Why was it so dark? My head hurt badly.

Gray's POV

I had an idea. But I needed Lyon. Damn. I ran out of the forest back to the academy when I saw Lyon climbing into a bright yellow cab. No. "Lyon! Oi! Lyon!"

Lyon turned, halfway through throwing his bags into the trunk, and saw me. An annoyed expression flitted across his face but he pulled his bags out and walked over anyway. "What." He asked me. "Come to brag that Juvia likes you?"

I shook my head. "Lyon. I _really_ need your help."

"Make it quick. I'm going back to Lamia."

"Juviadidn'tbeliveIlikedhersosheranaway andIfollowedherbutcouldn'tfindherandthenI_did_findherandshegotcapturedbyaV ulcanandIknowyou'regoodatsciencesoIneed youtohelpmemakeasleepingpill orpotionorsomethingsoIcanput theVulcantosleepandgetJuvia."

"Bit too fast. Little slower."

I sighed. There was no time for this. "Juvia didn't belive I liked her so she ran away and I followed her but couldn't find her and then I _did _find her and she got captured by a Vulcan and I know you're good at science so I need you to help me make a sleeping pill or potion or something so I can put the Vulcan to sleep and get Juvia."

"Ohhh. I got you this time. Wait. WHAT?!" Lyon freaked. "Why are you still standing here? Get to the science lab!"

"Wha-?!" Whatever. I ran to the lab right behind Lyon, but he was fast he was out in a few minutes and pushed a bottle into my hand. He pulled out a syringe and snatched the bottle back, pouring the mixture into the syringe. Then we headed back into forest.

Sting's POV

I didn't know where Lucy was so I sat down and thought about everything that made sense. _Kinana had gone to Regulus Academy. That's where she went for the year she left. She met Natsu there, probably, and they started dating. They owed money to some people and couldn't pay them back, so they burnt down Regulus Academy and went back to Fairy Academy. Now if I could find Lucy…_

Suddenly I heared a muffled yell. Inside the school. Well, the ruins of the school. They must be in there. I ran.

Gray's POV

I tiptoed into the clearing again and crept up behind the forest Vulcan. But he heard me. Apparently, since he turned around and tried to _step_ on me. "Come _on_, dude!" I yelled and raised my hands in frustration, while dodging. The Vulcan fell asleep. What? Then I realized what I did. When I raised my hand the Vulcan had stepped on the syringe. I went over to Juvia, who was still unconscious. I gripped the Vulcans big fingers and pulled. Nothing. "Lyon." I hissed. "Help me get Juvia out."

Lyon walked over and pulled. And pulled. And pulled. His shirt got caught on a branch and ripped off. "Aww, come on! I love this shirt!" I laughed. Hard. "What'cha laughing at? Your shirts gone too. And your pants."

I looked down. And jumped. He was right. Ever since my old tutor, Ul, trained me in snow I've had a 'stripping fetish'. "Whatever." I grumbled. "Just get Juvia out."

We pulled again. And I hate to compliment Lyon, but DAMN his muscles are HUGE.

Sting's POV

I stepped on something crunchy. I looked down and felt sick. Shiny white bones lay at my feet. In the ribcage of the bones was a small metal plaque, half-melted. I picked it up quietly and read the almost illegible words.

**HEADMASTER **

I felt sick again. The Headmaster hadn't just been in a car accident – if there even was a car accident – he had burned to death.

I heard a muffled grunt and then a loud "Ow!" I'd know that voice anywhere. Kitara. "She kicked me!"

"Shhh." I peeped through a small hole in one of the standing walls and saw Natsu and Kitara. And Lucy. A tied up and gagged Lucy.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**

** K. So, what'cha think? Am I rushing it? Did I make it too easy for Sting? Ah well. Might as well let Sting find Lucy, right? **

** I just felt like I had to put Lyon and Gray's abs in there. So, no judging, please. **

_**Rush like a River!**_

_**MissySippi .**_


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Like I said this fanfic is almost finished, so what fanfiction do you want me to write next? I'm thinking Alibaba and Morgiana from Magi. If you haven't watched/read Magi, do so NOW.**

Lucy's POV

I kicked Kitara and she shrieked loudly. "Ow! She kicked me!" I heard a sound from behind a wall. Maybe someone was there. I tried to scream. But I was gagged so it sounded more like: "Mmm! MMmmm! MMM!"

I sighed and stopped struggling. I wanted to kick myself. I should've listened to Sting. Natsu WAS acting weirdly.

Kitara kissed Natsu. They had a looonnnggg kiss. Bleuugh. "Come, Natsu. Let's get lunch. She won't get away."

They left. I poked my tongue at the gag and again poked. And poked. And poked. The gag slipped. "Heeelllpppp!" I screamed. And I have to say. It was a very nice high-C.

Sting's POV

"Heeeelllllppp!" Lucy screamed. I took this as a sign that Kitara and Natsu were gone.

I ran out of my hiding place and to Lucy. "Sti-" She began, but I clapped a hand over her mouth. "SHUSH." I freed her and she stood up, rubbing her wrists. "Told you so, Blondie." I whispered.

"DON'T call me Blondie." She whispered angrily. I heard footsteps.

"Crap, they're coming back. Come on, let's go." I pulled Lucy but her legs were weak from being tied up too long. "You are WAY too much trouble, Blondie." I motioned for her to get on my back and we ran out of the school, piggy-back style.

Gray's POV

I saw Juvia's eyes blink open and sighed with relief. She saw Lyon and me. "Lyon!" She gave him a hug an gasped when he squeezed her back. "Too. Strong. Can't breath."

"Oh. Sorry, Ju." Lyon let go.

"Mm-mm, thanks for saving me."

Lyon reluctantly shook his head. "It was Gray." He stepped aside and I was visible behind him. Juvia's eyes bugged. From the floor she picked up my shirt and handed it to me.

Weirdly, I was disappointed. I put the shirt back on and Juvia jumped at me. I fell over again and she landed on top of me. "Thanks for saving me."

I smiled. This was more like Juvia. "hey, thanks, Ly-" I looked around Lyon was gone.

That was OK. I pulled Juvia up and carried her so she was my height. Then I kissed her. She seemed surprised. And drew back. She studied my expression, then said. "Oh, you weren't just being mean." THEN she kissed me.

Sting's POV

Lucy said sorry, she should've listend to me. "I know you shoud've." I told her. I hitched her higher on my back.

"I can walk now, I think."

I shook my head. "You need to rest."

I heard a loud wailing of a siren behind me. Police. But they weren't chasing us. They'd already caught their victim. I saw two faces in the back of the car. Natsu and Kitara.

"Well, that's a happy ever after." Lucy murmurmed.

"Nah. Not yet. We're missing something."

She lifted her head from my shoulder. "What's missing? The bad guys are caught."

I lowered her to the floor. "This." I said and kissed her. Cheesy, right? But THIS was a fairy tale ending.

_**END**_


End file.
